Angels musnt cry
by kiramilliardosgirl
Summary: Perhaps this is a look into the relationship between lady une and treize that we wish to understand. She is sweetly thinking of him,,, but he surprises her, please R


"Angels musn't cry"  
  
  
  
  
  
Such a gentle angel...does he know that he is so beautiful? Somehow I know I'll never have you...but...if only I could hold you once. I see the beauty in you, the love you never show, the inner peace you could bring to whoever you are with. When others only see you as the puppet that they treat you as. Dear excellency what would you do if I told you that I'm fond of you?  
  
So many times I cry out inside because I long to reach out and just touch you. I'll be so close that I can feel your breath, but somehow I'm left empty. Because I know that you would not ever forgive me if I turned like that. Do you know that I have passion in my soul. I know that you do, for war, but for love too. Do you ever feel it also. That moment that lasts for a brief second when your eyes meet mine, but in my heart always lasts an eternity.  
  
You sometimes touch my face, or touch my hand. But is it love, or is it duty. I dont know if what I feel is fear and respect, or desire and lust. Every time you battle I am at your side, willing to die for you yet wanting to support your every move. Every day is torcher to be there beside you, yet it is a grand reward at the same time. For I am able to be so near to you. Close in your precence, but am I close to your heart. You let me in to your world. but sometimes I feel shut out. For being so near I am yet so far away.  
  
My dear treize....I do love you. did you know that? Do I have the strength to ever tell you? What will happen when I do? I dream every night of a time when you will lustfully pull me to my toes and support my body leaning it hard against you. I can imagine the taste of your lips as they part delicately to take in the flavor of my own. The feel of your soft unjaded hands on the skin of my shoulder. You hold the world inside your soul...I do believ that you are the key to 'my' life.  
  
I sit here. the cool breeze is tempting to my longing emotion. I feel protected against the branch of the oak tree. Do I hear your words wispered in my ears or is that the voice of spring dancing in the wind? I feel the leaves tickle the side of my face, or is that the touch of your gloved hand. Just on the chance of heartbreak I turn.....And my breath is caught like the clouds above the earth. My heart stopps and cries out. You came.  
  
"Your excellency" I stand up to respect his high rank as his suburdenant. I am taken a gasp by his reaction.  
  
"Dear lady.....please sit back down you look so beautiful amonst the blossoms of spring" He has a soft look about him the same dignified look that he carries with him. The very essence about him shows such a lovely balance. The true pure man, so perfect in every way.  
  
I feel as if I am simply daydreaming as he takes my hand so that I'll sit back down on the low branch of the large old oak. I close my eyes, the very smell of breeze seams stronger...I know I'm not dreaming. He sits beside me...  
  
"What do.....?" I try to speak but he softly places a finger against my lips...sooo sweet, the very essence of him. He smiles. I always love his smile. so pure and white able to tame the very vengence in anyones soul. He looks off at the scenery.  
  
"The very scent of spring results in a peaceful feeling am I right" his words, so filled with wisdom and peace themselfs, are so soothing to my soul. I cant hold back any longer. tears fill my eyes. but his smile still doesnt falter.  
  
"I love you..." the words burst forth from my throat. I try to chock back the tears but they flow freely.  
  
"Dear lady," he puts a steady hand up to my face wiping away a couple of tears "I know" he wispers. "I know, rest easy my dear beautiful lady, now rest in my arms."  
  
He doesnt know what comfort his words bring to my soul. I find my self clung deeply against his chest and almost in deep moans I let out the tears. His strong broad chest, is so comforting, and I feel so protected. his arms wrap tightly around me. 'dear treize, I never knew you cared so' I wonder will my dreams be a reality for long?  
  
My thoughts are interupted as he holds my by the arms and turns me to face him.He is so strong. He takes an arm around my waist and the other is across my shoulders so that with his hand he tilts my head up to him. I am lifted to him. his breath tickles my neck. Then without one more wisper of the wind. He gently presses his lips to mine. You are so sweet my beautiful excelency just like I dreamed you to be. you part your lips inviting me to explore. everything beautiful, new, and so delicatly sweet. before I know it you pull away and look me in the eyes. you stare into my soul. I know you want to speak from your heart, but like me you are breathless, from emotion. finaly you must have the words you wish to use.  
  
"Please lady....dont cry, angels must not cry" your tender smile lifts me.  
  
"But you are the angel your excelency.....did you know you are so beautiful" I say the words I long to praise him with. this time I see a lone tear trickle from the corner of his eye. I've never known him to cry. I am privelidged. but........  
  
"Please treize....angels musnt cry~!..........." 


End file.
